1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate type battery formed by stacking a plurality of layers and to a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known bipolar battery which is constructed in a manner that bipolar electrodes are formed by applying a positive electrode material and a negative electrode material on both sides of a metal foil serving as a collector by the use of a coater, and a plurality of these bipolar electrodes sandwiches a plurality of electrolyte sheets. This bipolar battery is sealed by a laminate film, and at least two collectors are extended to the outside from the laminate film. These two collectors are connected to electrode terminals, enabling the battery and an external device to be connected to each other through the electrode terminals.